1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved tool for melting hot melt adhesive on a fastening device as a preliminary step to bonding the fastening device to a mounting surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to employ hot melt adhesives to bond anchoring devices to walls and other like mounting surfaces. Special tools are required to heat the anchoring devices and thereby melt the adhesives.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,792 discloses one such tool where the anchoring device is received against the face of a relatively larger forwardly protruding heating element. In situations where a plurality of anchoring devices are being heated in rapid succession, the areas of the heating element which extend beyond the anchoring devices are exposed and thus may be contacted by a user's fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,259 discloses another prior are tool which is used in conjunction with a metal anchoring device. The anchoring device is specially configured and dimensioned to complete a magnetic flux circuit between the legs of a U-shaped induction core, thereby generating the heat required to melt the adhesive. This type of arrangement requires rather precise positioning of the anchoring device on the tool, and precludes the use of non-metallic anchoring devices, e.g., those molded of plastic.
One object of the present invention is to provide of a tool which is specially adapted to conveniently and safely accept an anchoring device for heating.
A companion objective of the present invention is to provide a tool which can be employed with both metallic and non-metallic anchoring devices.